


Fortunes of the Fearless

by Glinda



Category: Leverage
Genre: Crushes, Multi, Unrequited Crush, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: When Amy asks if Hardison has a brother, it’s mostly a joke. Mostly.





	Fortunes of the Fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



When Amy asks if Hardison has a brother, it’s mostly a joke. Mostly.

It’s just that he’s perfect crush material. He’s young and handsome, smart and kind, a fair and reasonable boss, and, most importantly, utterly unavailable. 

He’s clearly utterly devoted to Parker. Not performatively, the way some guys over-compensate to hide their cheating ways, but naturally as though he can’t quite believe he got this lucky. For the first few months Amy really didn’t get that, because sure, Parker’s beautiful, but she’s not ‘out of his league’ beautiful. Then, however, she ends up ‘looking out for’ Parker while she’s laid up with her leg, she gets to see a whole other side to her boss’s girl. 

It’s not until months after she’s nearly kidnapped that Amy realises how rare an insight she’d got into Parker’s brain. Her colleagues see a pretty, kooky woman, who dates their boss and is friends with their, frankly terrifying, chef. Now that Amy knows what to look for, she can’t help but see the mask that disguises the brilliant, beautiful and bonkers woman, who she’d foiled her own kidnapping with. It makes Amy wonder what else might be hiding, just below the surface of their cosy little brew pub. 

But mostly, what it means is that when bad dreams about her near miss with kidnapping keep her up, she can comfort herself with thoughts of being ‘rescued’ by her two very attractive - and much smarter than they let on - colleagues.


End file.
